This invention relates to an improved coking process. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved coking process wherein coal and coal residues are converted.
It is known to produce liquids, fuel gases and coke via integrated coking and gasification processes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,543; 3,702,516 and 3,759,676. It is also known to produce such liquids, gases and coke from coal feeds and particularly coal liquefaction bottoms in processes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,513; 4,060,478 and 4,075,079.
In general, and when coal and coal liquefaction bottoms are fed to such a coker, the yield of liquids and particularly liquids boiling below about 1000.degree. F. (538.degree. C.) is lower than might be desired in light of the higher relative value of liquid products when compared to the value of the coke in the gaseous products thus produced. This is particularly true in that case where the coker is an integral part of a coal liquefaction process and liquid is the desired product. Moreover, the quality of such liquid products has been less than satisfactory when the coker is operated in a conventional manner and as proposed in the aforementioned U.S. patents. The need, then, for an improved coking process wherein the yield of liquid product boiling below about 1000.degree. F. (538.degree. C.) and the quality thereof is improved is believed to be readily apparent.